Growing Up
by Souless Draconic
Summary: Sometimes we have to grow up fast, loose our childhood and enter adulthood too soon. For Spike that time is now how will he react to the challenges placed before him. How will he fix a broken country. Rated T for future chapters
1. Prologue

Sometimes we have to grow up fast, loose our childhood and enter adulthood too soon. For Spike that time is now how will he react to the challenges placed before him. How will he fix a broken country.

Growing Up

Prologue

Spike's P.O.V.

I stand there in awe staring at the field of dragons that look at me like I'm a snack. How did I get into this situation anyway why did the world decide to do this to me. It all started a month ago.

*Flashback*

It had been a year since Twilight and I left Canterlot to live in Ponyville under the prospect of "making friends". Life had reached the point for me when it was boring and repetitive. It had been a week since I turned 12 and I'm still considered a baby. It used to bug me a little, but I stopped caring. Dragons live a long time and I defiantly have long life ahead of me. I'll get bigger and the title of "baby" will leave me eventually.

I was stuck catering to Twilight's girly sleepovers with her friends. I didn't WANT to be their little servant boy but it was raining correction HAILING so I couldn't leave. However my pain was short lived when I burped out a letter from the princess to Twilight. I showed twilight the letter, which she read aloud

**My Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle,**

**I have a mission for you and your friends to complete here in Canterlot. Spike is absolutely forbidden to come under any circumstances. I suggest finding a place for him to stay as you 6 could be gone for up to a month. A chariot will arrive tomorrow to bring you all to Canterlot.**

**Sincerely, **

**Princess Celestia of Equestria**

I saw the obvious shock on her face, she mumbled something I didn't hear to Fluttershy she nodded and looked relieved. Twilight told me to scribe a letter back to the princess.

**My Dearest Teacher**

** I am honored that you want to hold an audience with me AND my friends, but I hope you understand that I cannot leave Spike with someone I barely know for that long. I hope you understand, but Fluttershy has agreed to take care of him in our absence. So not all of us will be there. I hope that doesn't complicate anything.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle**

The letter was sent off and everyone was silently waiting for the response. The letter came within 5 minutes there was a book that came with it.

**My Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle**

** I'm afraid Fluttershy is needed for this as ALL of the Elements of Harmony need to be present. Please make certain that that someone checks up frequently on Spike, as his well being is crucial, and that he learns the contents of this book before the months end. It's imperative that this be followed through completely and efficiently.**

**Sincerely,**

**Princess Celestia of Equestria**

Twilight looked a little hesitant, as did Fluttershy. However, they couldn't disobey a direct order from royalty so they had no choice.

I looked at the book. It was entitled **Guide to the Inner Workings of Government and Economics** it looked like a textbook, but it wasn't that thick. There were 2 chapters and review questions. I instantly stood and wandered to bed, ignoring the stares from the ponies.

In the morning the chariot came taking Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie off to Canterlot. I walked back into the library; I was officially alone… minus the Owl. I spent the time reading the textbook. It wasn't interesting but it was apparently important for me to learn it so I had no choice.

*End Flashback*

That was a month ago. It was a week ago when I found out about this stupid funeral to some dead king and queen I've never heard and I still don't know why I had to learn that textbook, but it happened the day I finished the book.

*Flashback*

It was immediately after I finished the book. I was about to go to the forest to dig for some gems when I was cut of by a message. This wasn't from the princess; the royal symbol was different. It was a shield with a D on it and out of the shield came 2 wings and the shield was on fire it looked like.

**Dear Spike,**

** I apologize for the sudden letter, but as a dragon yourself you are required to attend the royal funeral for the former king and queen of Draconia. The funeral is to be held in a week at that time you will be escorted by the princesses of Equestria.**

**With regard,**

**Royal Chancellor Burner**

There was a second letter that came as well; this one WAS from the princess well actually it was from Twilight

**Dear Spike,**

** I assume you received the letter from the Dragon chancellor. There will be a chariot to take you here to Canterlot in a week. I got permission to come with you and the princesses to Dragonia so I'll be with you, but the others will be gone by the time you get here. Its important you have the book studied by then. You have a difficult task ahead of you; I can only wish you the best.**

**Sincerely,**

**Twilight Sparkle**

I was now confused what exactly is the task I have ahead of me, surely its not the book. It was very easy to learn so I doubt it.

"Well I can't think on an empty stomach" I said to myself while running downstairs trying to put what I just read behind me.

*End Flashback*

I'm starting to freak out a little. I need to calm down and think. How did I get here again? Right, it was earlier today.

*Flashback*

I stood outside the library when the chariot came. I boarded the chariot and they took to the skies. Before I knew it I was in Canterlot in front of Twilight and the princesses. The entered an oversized door in the back of the courtyard. Heck everything was oversized, especially the castle I ended up in after the hallway ended. I walked over to the balcony, which was also oversized, and got levitated up to the railing by who I assume was Princess Celestia.

I look over a huge courtyard packed with dragons young and old. The children and teenagers were on their parents' head. In front of the courtyard was what I assume to be the Royal Tomb where the king and queen are buried.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I, too scared to turn around, hear a voice behind me, it sounded angry, forgiving and respectful at the same time. "You're late" was all it said and it carried me over to a podium, which he stood behind.

*End Flashback*

And here I am; I have no idea what is going on still. But I calm down slightly as the voice from earlier, which I assume is a dragon, speaks into a microphone. "Tradition still stands even though King Gash and Queen Sear are deceased. I now present to you the heir to their throne. The Young King Spike,"

I freeze up again hearing him say that. 'So that's what Twilight meant' I think as I realized what just happened.

* * *

><p>AN: while no ages are confirmed I looked at spike's age logically. Considering Twilight was probably like 6 or so when Spike was hatched and she has to be old enough to live on her own now, leaving her at 17 minimum, that would make Spike 11 or so in the show itself. Dragons are said to live a long time so it would make sense that Spike is still considered a "Baby Dragon". Then again it's a show about talking ponies so I don't need to make sense.

Sub A/N: I also apologize on the… confusing nature of this, but this IS from Spike's P.O.V. and I tried to portray the confusion he's feeling while explaining the plot of this story. I never really read my own stories so I don't know if I did that well enough


	2. Chapter 1

Growing Up

Chapter 1

"Umm… hi" I stammer into an oversized microphone. "I sort of don't know what happened, but I'll do my best to run this country to the best of my abilities," I manage to say clearly. "Oh! My names Spike and I'm 12 years old," I quickly say realizing I forgot to introduce myself.

There was an awkward silence after I finished speaking. 'Oh jeez they think I'm too young to be a King and are going to kill me or exile me or something,' I think quickly becoming nervous. My worry instantly alleviated as the sound of applause rang from the crowd. 'I have to sound confident,' I think before speaking. "You are all free to return to your lives now." I say as the applause quiets.

The dragon that was speaking earlier spoke to me. His voice carried the tone of respect; like he was treading on thin boundaries he didn't want to break. He put an open hand in front of me before speaking. "Your majesty let me take you back to the palace." He spoke in a soft tone.

"Please do," I say jumping into his hand. I look out into the country, the country I would be ruling.

I stumbled a bit and gaped. It looked like a warzone. There was smoke rising out of random areas the sky was red with pollution and the land a baron. The buildings were in disrepair and everyone looked impoverished. 'What did my dad get me into?' I think as the dragon enters the castle.

I jump on his back as he carries me to what I assume is my new room. It's quite a large room even by dragon standards, perfectly fit for a dragon king, a fully-grown dragon king. The dragon placed me on what I assume is a dresser and instantly dropped to a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself your majesty," he said not even looking up. "I am the royal chancellor. My name is Burner; I have served your father and your grandfather, and I am honored to serve the you my lord."

I took this time to ask the main question on my mind. "So Burner, if I'm the king, formerly a prince, why have I never met my parents, what gives?" I ask the apparently wise dragon.

"Tradition my lord," he states simply. "It's been around since before I was born, but it exists so the new monarch's judgment isn't clouded by the grief of loss. The current Monarch gives their first laid egg to another country' leader who in turn chooses an appropriate interim parent to raise you in their stead. Thus when you inherit the throne, you aren't effected by the loss." He explained finally taking his eyes off the ground. "Also as per customs you are to receive this," he says handing me an oversized pendant. It had the same crest that was on the letter that informed me about the funeral. "Present your fire to the relic and gain your power."

I didn't know what he meant by 'present' but I took a guess and breathed my fire on the pendant. The flames encircled it as it started to rise and glow. In a flash it disappeared and reappeared around my neck, in a correct size. The pendant glowed again but this time a light beamed at my head. I feel my head fill with knowledge. Its as if the pendant was teaching me how to be a king. "Whoa!" was all I could say.

"I'll take my leave my lord." Burner said leaving the room.

When he left a dark and light blue dragon about 5 years younger than me walked up to me. "Pardon your majesty." He said in a quiet tone. "My name is Ferno. I'm your younger brother… and your scribe by tradition." He managed to stammer out.

"You don't have to be so formal Ferno," I say placing a claw on his shoulder. "We're brothers, call me Spike or at least something less formal."

"O-Ok big brother. Well I'll be in my quarter if you need me kay?" he stammered obviously uncomfortable.

"Before you go I need you to take a note for me. Just write down exactly what I say and send it off got it?"

He nodded and grabbed a quill and paper, I used that as cue to start talking

I knock sounded from the door to my room when the letter was sent off. "Your majesty, you have visitors, may I allow them in?" I heard a voice say from behind the main door. Ferno vanished once I turn my back, but I didn't dwell on his wherabouts.

"Bring them in!" I yell back. The open door reveals no dragon so I jump off of the dresser to the floor to see who entered. I notice 3 familiar faces walk in.

"Twilight!" I yell running over to hug my life-long mentor, and friend. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, your still here?"

"Of course we are Spike. We needed to check up on you." Celestia says in her usual motherly tone

"And we have something to tell you," Luna added. "Its something we feel you should know.

"What is this about?" I say rather demandingly.

"Spike, you don't know the significance of the "mission" we had to go on over the course of this month." Twilight said in her usual tone, for some reason it bugged me more than usual.

"Spike," Celestia started, "We are responsible for the death of the former king and queen." I gasped in shock. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "You see; there are certain things kept out of the public eye. King Gash was a tyrant of the highest order. His decisions cause great discontent between the citizens of Draconia. As a result, many dragons left and migrated to caves in Equestria."

"Why would they do that, a little discontent is no reason to leave a country," I said confused by the story.

"There was a Civil War." Luna added. "The decision caused so much friction that the country was split, those loyal to the king, and those opposed to his decision."

I was now confused. "What was this decision? What could be so severe as to cause a whole country to erupt into war?" I said now near hysterical

"He wanted to invade Equestria," Celestia said solemnly.

"He was going to commit genocide and kill our kind." Luna added. "It was just before my banishment. Part of my anger was toward him. I wanted to fight back, but Celestia wanted to talk things out. That led to more friction between us too and eventually Nightmare Moon. In a way, it was his fault for her existence.

"So the mission was to…" I stop fearing the answer.

"Kill the King and Queen." Celestia said looking at the ground. She made eye contact with me before speaking again. "We knew the new King could stop the war from happening. We knew you had the ability to fix this country and right the wrongs your father committed." She said with apology in her eyes.

"This, This is too much for me to handle." I said staggering a little. "I'm not mad, I feel… overwhelmed." I said leaning against Twilight for support.

"We apologize for your burden Spike." Luna said with caring. "If you ever need help, are confused, or just need to talk, my sister and I are here for you. It's the least we can do for thrusting you into this so early in your life."

I step away from Twilight, who has remained relatively silent, and into the center of the room. "I'll need to think for a while. I will try though. I'll try my hardest to right the wrongs created by my father. I'll fix this mess and make a country worth ruling. If not for me then for future kings." I stop when I hear the door swing open again.

I turn toward the door to see a rather furious dragon standing there. Smoke erupted from his mouth when he spoke. "What is the meaning of this crap kid!" he says storming onto the room, slamming the door behind him. "You're not going to call off this attack on Equestria, things are going through as the King has planned!"

His tone REALLY bugged me. If he was going to be a disrespectful jerk to me, I may as well act pompous. "Give me a good reason to even consider your proposal, you speak with no respect and refer to me in a disrespectful manner. Kid sounds too… informal. I'm your king, so you WILL refer to me as 'your majesty' or 'king spike' your choice really." I could tell he was madder than before so I decided to stop prying and get to the point. "Besides, Equestria is an allied country to us. Attacking them would lead to more unnecessary war. So I'll have to deny your 'request'"

"IT WASN'T A REQUEST!" he yelled forcing me against a wall, holding me there with 2 claws. Royal guards immediately stormed the room. "One step closer and I kill him!" he yells to the guards. "NOW kid, give the order to attack equestria NOW!" he said pulling out a spiky purple gem. I saw in one of the books at the library. It's apparently a deadly poison to any dragon that consumes it. "GIVE THE ORDER!" he yells once more.

"N-not on your life," I manage to stammer out, his grip slowly stealing my breath.

"Too bad it's on YOUR life!" say says forcing the gem into my mouth, and forcing my mouth closed. I had no choice but to chew it, the spikes dug into the sides of my mouth, puncturing them and causing blood to leak through, its taste mixing with the bitter taste of the gem. I swallow the gem forcefully; I had no choice in the matter. The remnants of the spikes cutting my throat, blood making its way into my lungs as I make a sharp inhale. The pain was too much; it felt like my bones were exploding. I feel sharp pains all over my body. I cough up the blood that pooled in my lungs as sharp claws protrude out of my hand where my old ones were. I feel my scales and spines sharpen. As a final ring of pain surges through my body, wings puncture through my back sending scales and blood falling to the floor, fusing with the blood pool already there. He lets me go and I seem to fall in slow motion. "Farewell, 'your majesty" he spat

'I-I can't die… I promised Twilight that I'd fix this country, that I'd make a country worth living in.' I think to myself. The pendant around my neck begins to glow, giving me power. I move my new wings and fly up to the now stunned dragons face. "I can't die, I still have to fix this mess my dad got this country into. And dragons like you aren't welcome. BEGONE!" I yell as a light beam shoots from the pendant. It hit the older dragon. As the light hit him, I heard what could be described as a scream, as he seemed to vaporize. My world was fading to black as I lose strength and fall. I feel something catch me as I fade into darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: WOW a lot happened already and its only chapter 1. This was actually supposed to be chapter 2 but the prologue and chapter 1 were still… prologuey… if that's a word. Sorry if something's don't make sense, 1/2 of this was written at 1 in the morning. Also, expect like 2 more chapters as this isn't supposed to be a long story.


	3. Chapter 2

Growing Up

Chapter 2

A/N: This took a while to think of to be honest. By original idea for this chapter was garbage and I wanted to add something… extra sort of a fans view into dragon kind I guess. Enjoy the chapter.

The darkness was overwhelming; it felt like it was trying to choke the life out of me. The pain was there too, feeling as though all of my bones were exploding simultaneously. This must be what death feels like, constant pain and endless darkness.

No quicker than it started the pain stopped and it left me there, in the darkness… all alone. "I guess I can't keep my promise after all," I said solemnly to myself.

The darkness seemed angered by my voice, it immediately started to thicken and move chaotically toward one point. "What promise is that prince!" a voice stated from the center on the chaos. In an instant the darkness materialized into 2 dragons. An adult male and an adult female, the male had a pendant like my own. "I'll ask again, what promise!" the male dragon said demandingly.

"Tell me who you are first." I say trying to muster my courage.

"Dear Prince Spike," the female began. "We are your parents the former King and Queen."

"My Parents." I say angrily, my emotions snapping. "MY PARENTS, you're no parents of mine!" I yell at them. "And my promise was to my best friend Twilight."

"Oh her," former king Gash spat. "The only thing she did is force you to forsake ALL of my hard work. Such scum she is."

"SCUM!" I yell, now enraged beyond all comprehension. "THAT SCUM'S DONE MORE THAN YOU'VE EVER DONE! YOU'RE NO PARENTS OF MINE!" I scream at the point beyond rage. They can put me down, but they just insulted Twilight, the only thing I've ever had even come close to being a parent. "She's more of a parent than you'll ever be, you didn't hatch me, raise me, feed me, heck what DID you do! Throw me in charge of a broken country at age 12! Thank you for dying by the way, yea I think you deserve PARENTS OF THE YEAR!"

"Dear Prince Spike," former Queen Sear started

"YOU DON"T DESERVE TO CALL ME DEAR!" I cut her off angrily. "And in case you didn't know I'm king now, and I will run things MY way and there's not a damn thing you 2 can do about that."

"You little whelp! You WILL listen to us!" Gash yelled now angry.

"Oh and by the way _dad_," I spat in anger. "I won't follow your _work_, your _work_ is what put the country into such a crap position. What possible motive do you have to justify what you did." I say angrily waiting for a response.

"I wanted power, I wanted you to inherit a powerful respectable country. I did it for you," Gash stated, his anger faded.

"Why would you think I'd WANT this? I grew up in Equestria, made friends there, that place held my life." I ask now more confused than angry.

"My dear son," Sear said in remorse. "We didn't want to give you up," she stared at Gash as if expecting him to finish the statement.

"Equestria was where I went before I inherited the throne. It was where my dad went, his dad's dad. The entire Royal family lived there. If we were at War then there'd be a reason to keep you with us." Gash said, personality taking a complete about face. "You'll realize your mistake when you have YOUR heir, but for now, I accept your resolve and hereby pass the throne upon you, King Spike."

The darkness around me disappeared and I awoke in the palace. An oversized bed was where I lay. My vision returned to me quickly and I looked around. It was nighttime currently and the oversized bedroom I was in was vacant. I was tired though so decided I'd wait till morning to find out what had happened.

When I had woken up again the sun had just risen. Seeing the room a little more illuminated I saw that I wasn't alone and it appears that twilight got permission to sleep near me. I expected nothing less to be honest. I decided now was as good of time as ever to get up. I shifted carefully out of bed and walked over to the full-length mirror that resided in the room I needed to see JUST what changed about me.

I was a little more than surprised about what I saw. I was definitely larger, scaling out at roughly 15 feet. I had gained a more slender body. I also noticed that I was having difficulty balancing on 2 legs. My spines had grown sharper on top of it and my main purple color had darkened slightly. Still the pendant was in the same proportion to my body, it seems that it grew with me. I tested standing on 4 legs and found it to feel more natural than my former bipedal stance. I tested walking a bit and found it second nature.

"So the gem that was supposed to kill me caused me to age rapidly instead?" I questioned myself. "This doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense your majesty," I turn to find that Burner had walked into the room. "Well considering that your special power considering your special power is special rending and time distortion." He explained knowingly.

"Special power? Burner what are you talking about?" I asked obviously confused.

"Every holder of the pendant has had a special power. Your father's power was destruction. He had much more power than other kings, but threatened draining his life force if he used it too much. His father was a cleric of sorts. The pendant searches your deepest desire and gives your powers based on that. Yours is the ability to warp time and bend space, within reason. Unknowingly right now you're forcing yourself to look younger than you actually are." Although hushed, he had a stern tone of knowledge while speaking.

"You mean older? Cause I'm sure I was 12 not in my 30s."

"Stop using your power and find out."

"How?"

"Just focus and relax, you're too tense and releasing power as a result."

"Ok I'll try," I take a deep breath and calm down. I feel a sudden jolt in energy, whereas before I felt tired and groggy I felt perfectly awake and active. Still maintaining my calm I feel myself growing rapidly. My spines grow longer still. My wings gain girth and grow outward. My scales grow thicker and the color tone goes darker still. I lose any ability I had to stand on 2 legs forcing me to stand on 4. I look back in the mirror and see a fully-grown dragon look back. No, I was larger than that; dragons grow to be 30-40 feet I surpass 50 feet, dwarfing even burner and the royal guards. "What, what happened?" I say, my voice resonating deeper than normal.

"Once the holder of the pendant gains his power, the pendant will age its holder into full adulthood. Dragon kings grow bigger than other dragons." Burner answered, voice treading lightly.

"So I can modulate my age? Is that it?" I ask still confused.

"Of course, you can you can do a lot of things, however as I'm sure you understand, using your power too much can cause adverse side effects."

"What kind of side effects?"

"Depends on the dragon," he answered bluntly. "Pardon me your majesty but I have work I need to attend to, may I take my leave."

"Of course you can," I say sounding confused

He bowed and left the room. I look at the pendant around my neck; it grew with me like before. I examine the room I was standing in. For a royal bedroom, it was very plain. The only thing fitting of a royal bedroom was the bed itself. It was giant, even by my current standards. It could fit 2 of me on it if need be and there'd still be some room. Aside from the huge bed there was a plain dresser a small walk in closet and a nightstand on both sides of the bed. It could be considered decent for a normal bedroom, for a royal bedroom, I'd kinda expected more.

"Spike? Is that you?" I heard a voice say, snapping back to attention I turn to find Twilight awake and somehow migrated to the top of the dresser. "What happened to you Spike?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Umm well," I stutter, trying to figure out how to word the answer, "it's the pendant's doing, it kinda has a mind of its own," I cough trying to fill the awkwardness. "I figured you'd know, it's not like you to be confused," I played deciding to poke fun at her confusion.

"That's crazy Spike a pendant is jewelry, nothing more nothing less." She paused for a moment before speaking again, "Even if the jewelry is magical." She nodded as she finished her thought.

"I don't really know, but Burner said that the pendant grants the ruler age and a power pertaining to their true wants." I stated trying to account exactly what Burner said.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Twilight asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't really have a choice," I said lowering myself to her eye level, "I can't just abandon my country, it's now my responsibility."

"But Spike you're too young, even if you were aged magically you're still mentally too young for this."

"Twilight," I started solemnly. "I made a promise to you remember. I tend to keep that promise." I finished with a happier tone, laying my head on the dresser she was standing on.

"I know Spike, but I worry about you, I always will." She walked over and hugged my snout. "Because, I hatched you, you're my Son Spike and a Mother will always worry about her Son." We stayed silently like that for a few minutes.

When she broke the embrace I decided to speak up. "Did the princesses leave?"

"Yes, they had urgent business back in Canterlot, you know, Sun and Moon duties."

"Hmm… Ferno!" I called out causing said Dragon to come tumbling out from under my bed, I don't know what he does under there but that's beside the point.

"Y-yes big brother?" he stuttered, looking up to meet my face, which I lowered for his convenience. "Please inform the chancellor that I will be away for the rest of the day." I said trying to sound commanding.

"W-where will you be?" he asked in a small tone.

"That is answered by my second request, please send a letter to Princess Celestia telling her that I will be bringing Twilight Sparkle home to Ponyville. Understood?"

"Y-yes!" he said bowing his head and running out of the room.

"Well Twilight, hop aboard!" I say lowering by back to her level. "Next stop, Ponyville, Equestria." I say running out the door, Twilight safely on my back.

The fly over to Ponyville was longer than I thought it would be. It was nighttime by the time we got there. Twilight and I talked a lot on the fly over. I talked about seeing my "parents" and what they told me. She seemed saddened by me mentioning them. I told her that I resented them more than anything. I dropped her off in front of the library; no one seemed to notice me as they were probably sleeping. We said out goodbyes and I flew off into the night, I'm going to miss her. After all, Twilight is my true mom. Nothing will ever change that fact. Even the huge amount of work I have ahead of me.

A/N: FIRST COMPLETED STORY WOOT! possibly an epilogue if i get around to it, but seeing as its self contained, i'm calling it complete


	4. Epilogue

Growing Up

Epilogue

A/N: yea I wrote the Epilogue. I felt this story needed proper closure, just to answer all questions you might have.

This chapter will be taking place in Twilight's P.O.V.

Its been 10 years since I parted from Spike. I went back to my studies on friendship, and Spike went back to Draconia to be its King. I'll never forget those 2 days I spent there, he changed so much during that small time. I was so worried about him, he was just a baby dragon thrown in charge of a whole country. Only he wasn't. He only looked like it. The moment that Pendant was put around his neck he seem to change, seemed to grow up. He seemed more confident, less juevenile, more like the King he was. I almost lost my mind when I saw him that morning. He was the biggest dragon I'd ever seen. It hurt me to see him grow up so fast. I had hatched him, he was like my Son. No, he WAS my Son, and I was his Mother. I guess its true what they say, kids grow up so fast. I slowly came to terms with things though. About 2 months after I came back, I finally accepted things. Now 10 years later things are completely back to normal. I finished my studies on friendship and "graduated" as Celestia's student. Still living in Ponyville I'm close to my friends. Rainbow Dash finally made it to the Wonderbolts and is set to lead them after Spitfire retires. Rarity makes high end fashion designs for the Royalty and Big Wigs in Canterlot. Fluttershy has moved deeper into the forest to be closer to the animals she loves so much. Pinkie Pie inherited Sugar Cube Corner after the Cakes moved to Canterlot to expand their business. Applejack hasn't really changed much, still running Sweet Apple Acres. Its as successful now as eever before. As for the CMC, Applebloom found her talent when fixed the Barn's roof on her own, secretly from Applejack, and works as a Contractor; she built half of the new buildings built here. Scootaloo got into extreme sports she competes in various competitions hosted all over Equestria, she is quite talented on her scooter. Sweetie Belle gsve up on being like Rarity and got over her stage fright. She's the lead singer in one of Equestria's top bands, cleverly named Crusaders of Rock. I work as a tutor, teaching young unicorns the magical arts like Celestia taught me.

Spike did come back though. It was last month actually, it was my day off. I walked into my room and I heard a knock on the door. No, not the front door, the closet door. Yea I was confused too.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Ugh thanks for the save Twi," Spike said as he walked outta the closet. He was his small size again, only he had wings and claws. "10 years and I STILL can't control where the rift takes me."

"Spike?" I asked confused. "How'd you get so small again, more importantly how'd you get into my closet?" I was seriously confused by this

"Well I decided to alter my age a bit so I could fit into the town… unless you WANT full size me in your house." He joked

"Umm, no thanks," I repled still confused "How'd you get into my closet,"

"Well, I opened a Spacial Rift that leaded to your house and stepped through it. But my accuracy is still off and I ended up in your closet, that was locked. I didn't wanna break it so I waited for you," Spike said embarrasingly rubbing the back of his head. "Long story short, Magic."

"Right… so what brings King Spike of Draconia here," I said half mockingly, half being polite.

"Please Twilight, just Spike." He said annoyed

"Ok Spike, aren't royalty usually accompanied by royal guards?"

"Well, i didn't want them to go, but they insisted so I told them to stay nearby in the mountains so if I needed them they'd be nearby."

"Well how'd they get there, it takes a full day to fly here from Draconia,"

"Space Rift."

"Ok… I'm going to stop asking things, so what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna catch up Twi, I wanted to have a casual visit and see how my old friends have been doing."

I told Spike everything that happened over the course of these 10 years, what happened to our friends, and where they stand currently.

"I sorta expected that," he laughed sitting down on the stairs. "It seems kinda unoriginal you know?"

"What was that Spike?"

"Nothing… So what else you wanna do? I have the rest of the day to hang out."

"Well I'm sorta interested in how you've been doing."

"Oh right, well…"

All of the sudden Rainbow Dash burst into the room panting. "Twilight, somethings wrong, Fluttershy is… Oh hey Spike what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, whats wrong Rainbow?"

"Oh Right, Fluttershy's in danger, theres an angry dragon rampaging through the forest, we have to get her to safety."

"Angry dragon? I'll handle it, you can can come with if you want," Spike said nonchalantly walking towards the door.

Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were waiting for us outside. They were confused by Spike being with us, but knew there as no time and we all ran into the forest

We came to a clearing and saw Fluttershy fly toward us, she looked battered and had a few burn marks on her fur.

"Fluttershy!" I yelled running over to her "Are you Ok? What happened?"

"I tried to get all the animals to safety and got attacked by the dragon," she stuttered meekly. "I-I just barely managed to get away."

"It's ok Fluttershy," Spike said running over "I'm here to deal with that dragon so don't worry,"

"W-what are you doing here Spike?" she asked as confused as everyone else

"Long story, I have to go calm down that dragon, Don't worry I won't hurt it unless it hurts me," He said flashing a thumbs up. "Where is it?"

"Behind ya Spike!" Applejack called out in warning.

"Lead Fluttershy back Twilight, I'll take care of this," Spike said

Spike walked forward to meet the dragon and flew up to meet its eyes. "What do you want little dragon, do you want to die."

"SILENCE!" Spike yelled to the adult dragon. "What exactly do you think you're doing, as your King I order you to stand down." He threatened flashing the telltale pendant around his neck

"KING!" the dragon sneered. "A dragon as pathetic as you is no King I'll bow to," He laughed swatting Spike down with his hand.

Spike was entirely unfazed by this attack and flew back up. "I really wanted to spare you, but you've raised your hand against the country of Draconia, I'm sorry it had to be like this." Spike said commandingly making his pendant glow. There was a shattering cound as if space broke around him. He started to glow, more importantly he started growing. In a flash he grew to his full size, the size I last saw him as. He looked down onto the fully grown dragon now towering over him. "I gravely apologize it had to be like this, please accept our sincerest apologies," Spike said in a now booming voice. "Pay for the entirity of your crimes!" Spike yelled as his roar seemed to vaporize the other dragon.

"Uhh Spike, what did you…" I started to say

"No time, get Fluttershy to intensive care now!" He demanded. We decided to comply and ran back to Ponyville.

Spike was back to his small size when we got to the hospital. Fluttershy was unconsious for the moment. Her injuries were major but not life threatening. When she awoke Spike decided he'd explain what he'd been doing for the past 10 years.

"I'm not sure if you're all aware but, my country is… well was dying," He started to explain. "It started slow at first, trying to rebuild and get jobs out there. There was a problem we had no money. We were losing more money than we were making. So I had to take out a loan with Princess Celestia to rebuild. It was so much money we needed it took 6 years to repay the loan. I finally paid it off a few months ago. I decided that after everything was sorted out, I'd come here to see you guys and well here I am," Spike sighed after finishing his long explanation.

"Aw Spahke," Applejack started "We're awfully sarry that yur visit had tuh be so bahd." She said apologetically.

"Yea, but hey maybe you can come back soon, Spitfire let me create the next routine for our shows, our first show's in a few months, maybe you could come watch?" Rainbow Dash offered, trying to lighten the mood

"I'd like that Rainbow, I…" Spike was interupted by a letter materializing infront of him. We read through the letter and visibly saddened. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to go, royal duties and such, I'll contact you when I can come by again, later!" Spike said standing up. His Pendant glowed as what I later found out was a Space Rift. He waved good bye to us all, a silent tear falling from his cheek as he stepped through the rift.

That was the last I saw of him. He went back to his country to be King again. I recently received a letter from him stating that he'd be at the Wonderbolt's first show of the season. It made me happy to read that, because it assured that even though we are far, out frindship will remain as an eternal bridge between us.

A/N: There you have it, the true end to Growing Up. I had a good time typing this up, and I hope you have a good time reading it. See ya next story!


End file.
